


Tunnel of Love

by HeckinaHandbasket



Series: Heck of a Halloween [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy sees Steve going into the tunnel of love and he’s like I want to go in your tunnel of love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Carnival, Enthusiastic Consent, Entire fic based on one bad joke author once made about love canals, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, but then there’s, if you know what i mean, so it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: “Single rider! One boat for a single rider!”Steve slashed his hands through the air, checking over his shoulder at the thinning crowd, most of them thankfully ignoring the scene beside the unpopular ride in favor of scarfing down their corn dogs and funnel cakes.“Oh my god, Keith. Could you keep it down, please?”Keith slurped on his big gulp, eyeing Steve up and down before pitching his voice somewhere just above front row at a KISS concert.“One boat for one lonely single rider!”Steve flipped him off with a tight smile as he climbed into the rickety little boat, flopping down with a sigh. At least he was off his feet. The kids had run him ragged all over the carnival and he just wanted a minute of peace and quiet.The old, neglected “Tunnel of Love” ride was perfect.Except for fucking Keith.“Single rid—Ow! Not cool, man!”Steve looked back over his shoulder to see Keith rubbing his arm as none other than Billy Hargrove climbed into the boat behind him, smirk firmly planted on his face.Fuck.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Heck of a Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967533
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272
Collections: Harringrove Halloween Carnival





	Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Thank you to SheWritesDirty for inviting me to join in the Carnival even after enduring my love canal joke. Thanks for putting this together!
> 
> Also thank you to lostnoise for beta reading and sparing the rest of you from my unfiltered brain, they truly took one for the team.
> 
> ALSO thank you to catharrington for the super cute collection banner for the Harringrove Halloween Carnival, she did a great job!

“Single rider! One boat for a single rider!”

Steve slashed his hands through the air, checking over his shoulder at the thinning crowd, most of them thankfully ignoring the scene beside the unpopular ride in favor of scarfing down their corn dogs and funnel cakes.

“Oh my god, Keith. Could you keep it down, please?”

Keith slurped on his big gulp, eyeing Steve up and down before pitching his voice somewhere just above front row at a KISS concert.

“One boat for one lonely single rider!”

Steve flipped him off with a tight smile as he climbed into the rickety little boat, flopping down with a sigh. At least he was off his feet. The kids had run him ragged all over the carnival and he just wanted a minute of peace and quiet.

The old, neglected “Tunnel of Love” ride was perfect.

Except for fucking Keith.

“Single rid—Ow! Not cool, man!”

Steve looked back over his shoulder to see Keith rubbing his arm as none other than Billy Hargrove climbed into the boat behind him, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Fuck.

Steve had successfully avoided him after graduation, keeping his head down at his shitty job while Billy ruled the school his senior year.

Their paths barely crossed anymore, thankfully.

Until now.

Billy caught his eye, wagging his tongue before standing up and hopping onto the back of Steve’s boat, nearly flipping it over and blithely ignoring Keith’s half-hearted “Hey!” of protest.

He climbed down into the seat and slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders, leaning in with an obnoxious grin.

“All alone, pretty boy? Couldn’t talk even one girl into riding with you? How the mighty have fallen.”

Steve shoved him away, but the seat was so small that he barely budged an inch, pressed along Steve’s side from their thighs all the way up.

He could feel Billy breathing, soft and warm against his neck, fuck.

The boat crawled at a snail’s pace into the darkness of the tunnel and Steve regretted every decision that had led him to this moment.

Billy’s arm tightened around his shoulder, leaning in so close that his lips brushed Steve’s ear as the near-total darkness closed in around them.

“You ever finger a chick on one of these, Harrington?”

Steve stiffened, hyperaware of the rise and fall of Billy’s chest and firm belly against his arm.

“What? No!”

Billy nodded, but, pressed close like this it was almost like a nuzzle, stubble prickling Steve’s neck and, oh shit, why did his stupid dick like that so much?

“Mmm. You should try it. Bitches love that shit, feels kinda dangerous. Like taking them to a scary movie. Makes them wet as fuck. You can just slide on in, soft and sweet. So fucking hot, man.”

Steve shifted his hips, hard and aching in his jeans. Billy’s fingers clenched in his sleeve at the motion.

Steve was just glad the ride was empty aside from them, no one around to hear Billy’s obscene bullshit.

He took a breath like he was going to continue his pornographic monologue when their boat ran into the one in front of it, coming to a sudden and complete stop.

They jolted in their seats as the boat behind them did the same with a thud.

Billy’s hand spasmed around Steve’s shoulder, sucking in a breath through his teeth before leaning backward to yell out at Keith.

“What the fuck, man?”

They couldn’t see out of the tunnel, but Keith’s voice wafted through, nasal and unconcerned.

“Power’s out. I’m going to get, like, a manager or something. Hang tight.”

They were surrounded by freezing cold, rancid carnival water. The last thing Steve wanted to do was climb into it and wade their way out.

Steve fell back into his seat with a heartfelt groan, echoed by Billy.

“Well, fuck.”

Billy hadn’t moved his arm. His fingers drummed idly against Steve’s shoulder before he took a breath and leaned back in, thigh pressing even harder against Steve’s.

“Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. I ever tell you about that time I got Tiffany Little down on her knees under the bleachers? During a fucking pep rally, man. That shit was great. She was so damn eager to please, you know? Damn, I love when bitches are begging for it.”

Steve made a noncommittal, slightly incriminating noise in his throat, which Billy seemed to take as encouragement, hand tight around his shoulder as his voice dipped lower.

“Bet they’re always begging for you, huh? Bet you give them one look with those big brown eyes and the panties just fall right off.”

Steve was breathing a little too fast considering he was just sitting in the dark not doing anything.

“You’re disgusting.”

Billy smiled at that, Steve could tell, because he could feel it against his neck, lips splitting open to give a hint of smooth, wet teeth.

“Maybe. But I’m not wrong.”

Steve took advantage of the darkness to reach down and subtly adjust himself in his jeans, but Billy was on him like a bloodhound, muscle jumping in his thigh where it pressed against Steve’s.

“Hard up for it, Harrington? Seems like you’re pitching your own circus tent over here.”

Steve dug his elbow into Billy’s side but he didn’t move, just grinned harder into his neck.

“Shut up. You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth, man. I didn’t mean to, it’s just. It’s been a while.”

Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that.

Billy tutted in commiseration, the fingers around Steve’s shoulder drawing tiny circles over his jacket.

“That’s a damn shame, pretty boy. What the fuck are these bitches waiting for, huh? They oughta be lined up along the block for you, legs open and ready to go.”

Steve let his head fall back against the wooden seat with a thunk and a heartfelt groan.

“Oh my god, please shut up. You’re so fucking gross, man.”

Billy, in true Billy fashion, didn’t shut up.

“I’m right. You know I’m right, don’t you?” he leaned in even closer, close enough that his lips brushed, hot and wet as sin against the skin of Steve’s neck when he spoke, “King Steve.”

Steve’s soul basically left his body when he felt the warm, rough weight of Billy’s hand land square on top of the hard line of his cock.

He caught Billy by the wrist, panting with aroused panic.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Billy chuckled into his neck, deftly twisting his wrist out of Steve’s grip and pulling down his zipper, sliding long fingers into Steve’s briefs.

“Relax, princess. Just checking to see if I make you wet, too.”

His thumb slid across the tip of Steve’s dick, smearing a bead of precum in a tight little circle with a satisfied hum.

“Well. Would you look at that? I do.”

Steves nails dug into his wrist as he hissed Billy’s name, acutely aware of the open ends of the tunnel off in the distance, people milling around just outside.

Billy stroked him with exactly the right pressure, Steve’s traitor dick spurting out another blot of precum as if on command. Billy smoothed it away with a little breathless laugh.

“What? You got something better to do while we freeze our asses off in here?”

Steve grabbed onto his wrist with both hands, breathing shakily when Billy let go of his dick, resting his hand on the inner curve of Steve’s thigh instead.

“Hey. This okay, Harrington? Don’t wanna do anything you don’t want, man. I can get you off right here, right now, or we can just kick back and talk about fucking baseball. Your call.”

Steve knew what he should do.

It was pretty clear which decision was the right one to make.

So, of course, he started sprinting in the opposite fucking direction.

He grabbed Billy’s hand with a snarl, shoving it back in his open jeans and Billy practically writhed in the seat beside him, muscles coiling and releasing all along his side as he buried his face back in the curve of Steve’s neck.

“Fuck yes, pretty boy. That’s what I’m talking about.”

Steve didn’t know what to do with his hands, leaving one on Billy’s wrist while he let the other flop uselessly on the edge of the boat.

The boat swayed gently beneath them as Billy picked up speed, setting up a rhythm that felt like it was going to drag Steve’s orgasm out kicking and screaming, panting into Steve’s neck.

Steve made a horribly embarrassing noise that he would absolutely deny under oath when Billy released him to spit, loud and obscene into his palm, returning to slick Steve’s cock until his hand glided smooth and easy.

His mouth was open against Steve’s neck, tongue swiping erratically over his skin as Billy just kept fucking talking.

“Yeah, that’s it. You’re doing so good. Fuck, you’re big. And you get so wet. Fucking leaking all over the place, making a goddamned mess of your panties, princess.”

Steve’s useless hand flew up to grab onto Billy’s shoulder, choking back another whine in his throat.

“Billy. Billy, shit. I’m gonna—”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Billy was leaning down and, holy fuck, taking his dick in his mouth, swallowing as Steve shot off like a rocket, one sneaker kicking the side of the boat as he held onto Billy’s shoulders and choked back noises that felt like they were climbing up from his balls.

He had a deep and sudden regret that he couldn’t see a thing, that he couldn’t even make out the shape of Billy’s curly head in his lap, the line of his broad shoulders bent in half, hands braced on his thighs.

Billy sucked him until Steve had to push his head away, releasing him with a laughing pop, pushing against Steve’s hands to lap teasingly at the head while Steve hissed and twisted away.

It was so good it felt like he was drunk with it.

Like it had changed his body chemistry, all his blood turned to champagne or something.

Billy was still laughing when he sat back up, wiping his face on the collar of Steve’s jacket over Steve’s weak protests before catching it in his teeth, biting down with a grunt as Steve heard the clink of his belt buckle.

And then the quiet, unmistakable sound of his hand on his dick, stroking fast and rough, little grunts and groans escaping his throat as his thigh tensed against Steve’s.

And Steve liked to think of himself as a considerate partner in bed. He had always been attentive to the needs of others, taking care that he got the girl off before he had his turn. So, he didn’t really know what to do, here.

He had never finished first before.

Or, you know, at all, with another guy.

So he followed his instincts, turning his head to guide Billy’s face back to his neck, letting his hands fumble through the dark, one landing on Billy’s hardworking forearm and the other on his chest, sliding down to slip inside the open placket of his shirt.

He cupped Billy’s chest like he would a girl, not knowing what else to do, fingers finding his beaded nipple and rasping his thumb across.

Billy gasped, hips jerking up into his fist so Steve did it again and then again as he let his other hand follow the corded lines of Billy’s arm down to his fist.

The blunt tip of Billy’s dick bumped wet and sticky against Steve’s palm on every downstroke as he cupped his hand over Billy’s fist, Billy muffling a moan into his neck, tongue out and panting.

“Fuck, oh, shit. Ha—Harrington, you, can’t believe you. Fuck, yes.”

Steve rubbed his palm in a slow, thorough circle over the tip of his dick and Billy’s muscles seized.

“Fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna come. So you, if you don’t want—”

Instincts.

No overthinking it.

Steve’s head was in Billy’s lap before his next breath, tongue darting out to lap at the tip of his dick while Billy’s fist bumped against his chin.

Billy gave a soft, surprised sound that made Steve feel like he might get hard again, dick twitching with interest.

“Whoa, pretty boy, you don’t gotta. Oh, fuck.”

Steve sucked just the head of his cock in his mouth, savoring the silky texture and flavor of musk. Billy’s breath hitched in his chest and then he was coming with a low groan, one hand still working his shaft as the other carded through Steve’s hair, not holding him down, just. Touching.

Steve choked on his cum, trying to swallow it all but overwhelmed by the sheer volume of salty liquid shooting down his throat.

He pulled off with a cough, Billy’s hand in his hair sliding down to cup around the back of his neck with a soft squeeze.

“Shit. You okay, there, cherry pie? Pretty sure you’ve never done that shit before.”

Steve coughed and caught his breath, thankful that it was far too dark for Billy to see how flaming red his face had gotten.

Shit, he was probably terrible.

His chest felt hollow at the thought of Billy laughing at him for this. He coughed into his fist, voice hoarse.

“Why, was it that bad?”

Billy caught his chin with his hand, missing at first and bumping into his ear before sliding his fingers over to trace across Steve’s lips, dabbing at the drool and cum collected in the corners of his mouth with his sleeve.

“No, it was. Good. Really fucking good, pretty boy. Listen, I—”

The ride started up again, whatever Billy had intended to say forgotten as they both scrambled to put themselves back together, Steve praying that he didn’t have any incriminating stains that would come to light once they rode out of the darkness.

Billy twisted and cursed on the seat beside him, doing up his belt and smoothing down his hair.

Steve could just make out his silhouette when they heard Keith’s voice echoing apathetically back through the tunnel.

“Power’s back!”

Billy cupped his hands around his mouth, half standing to yell his response. Steve reached up to snag the back of his belt as the boat rocked beneath them.

“Yeah, no shit, shitlock!”

He yanked Billy back down to the seat.

“Isn’t it supposed to be Sherlock?”

Billy slapped his hands away, fixing his shirt now that they had some light.

“Yeah, I fucking know,” he glanced up at Steve with a smile tugging at the corners of his, fuck, swollen lips, “damn, it’s a good thing you’re so pretty, Harrington.”

Billy didn’t wait for the boat to come to a stop before climbing out, using the top of Steve’s head for balance as he fucking stepped on his thigh to hop out onto the ground.

“Fucking ouch, asshole.”

But Billy was already walking away, hips swaying.

Steve snapped his head forward at the long, horrible sound of a straw slurping at an empty cup, meeting Keith’s eyes under raised eyebrows.

“Good ride?”

There was probably enough water here to drown himself. That seemed like a good option. He climbed gracelessly out of the boat, legs unsteady like a baby giraffe. Keith snickered as he grabbed onto the railing to step down.

“Shut up, Keith.”

He didn’t want to examine the sour feeling in his stomach as he walked away from the ride alone, sneering at the flashing lights in the sign.

“Tunnel of Love, my ass.”

He spun on his heel at the sound of laughter, finding Billy tucked away behind the sign, eyes sparkling.

“Hm. Maybe next time. Come on, dickbreath. I’ll buy you a candy apple.”

He walked past with his hands in his pockets, shoulder-checking Steve.

Steve, like an idiot, followed him to the apple stand.

Billy caught his eye under long, dark lashes as he took the first bite, red tongue tracing sticky lips and, oh.

Fuck.

This was going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that both Billy and Steve are over eighteen in this fic. Adult carnival fun!
> 
> Who thinks they can keep this thing going between them? How long?
> 
> If only there was another fic, set a few years later, that could clear it up for us...
> 
> Probably called something like Round and Round, just speculating here, but.


End file.
